110th
by MusicCat
Summary: France and England spend the day together in Paris. Written for the 110th Entente Cordiale.


I based a lot of the things that France & England do together in this fic around my trip to Paris in June of last year. Written for the 110th Entente Cordiale.

* * *

110 years since the signing of the agreement. At first they resented it, ignoring it, like it didn't exist. Time passed, and they began to embrace it, spending the day together.

Arthur knocks on Francis' door, having decided this year they will spend their time in Paris. The door opens, and Arthur is greeted with a smile. "Bonjour, cher!" Francis says as he steps out onto the porch, taking Arthur's hand in his. "And what shall we be doing today?" the Englishman asks, raising his eyebrows. "I don't know. Let's see where the wind takes us," Francis replies.

They stroll down Avenue des Champs-Élysées, occasionally stopping into stores, being greeted by some passerbys. The street becomes much too crowded, as the time is midday, and Francis leads Arthur to a small cafe a few blocks down from the bustling avenue. They order a light lunch of crepes, and soon wander to the marketplace of Montmartre near the Sacré-Cœur. An artist draws them, and Francis buys a paper rose which he pins to Arthur's jacket. The latter blushes, and a small smile crosses his face.

Day turns into evening, and the light begins to fade. The air begins to cool, and Francis takes his scarf and wraps it around Arthur. "You didn't have to do that,"

"Oui, but I did. Wouldn't want you getting cold. Are you hungry?"

"Very,"

"Good. I made reservations," And Francis is leading Arthur down the streets again, still hand in hand, towards the direction of the Eiffel Tower. "Where are we going?" Arthur asks. "Ah, you're aware of the restaurants at the top of the tower aren't you?"

"I had no idea," An elevator is reserved for them, and they choose a place to sit near a window. "When does this thing light up?" Arthur says, looking out the glass at the many people below, small like ants. Francis checks his watch. "Every hour on the hour, so right about..." The air around them glows in a golden light, illuminating the iron beams, a sweeping beacon rotating through the sky. "...now," Francis grins. "Perfect timing," Arthur laughs. The two place their orders, making pleasant conversation as soft music plays in the background. When they've finished eating, they descend to the ground and watch as the tower begins to sparkle, thousands of lights blinking on and off. "It's quite beautiful," Arthur states. "It is. But not as beautiful as you," Francis replies, giving his Englishman a peck on the cheek.

Soon they return to Francis' home. "I had a wonderful day, mon amour," Francis says, hugging Arthur. "Who said it's over?"

"What?"

"You don't care if I...stay a bit longer, do you?"

"Of course not," and they step inside. While Francis busies himself gathering blankets and pillows on his sofa, Arthur sneaks into his bedroom and finds a pair of pajamas to wear. He goes out into the living room, and the Frenchman giggles. "Wearing my clothes now, hmm?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to lay around in proper clothes all night," Francis too changes into something more comfortable, and the two are soon cuddled up in the soft warmth the blankets, and each other. Arthur nuzzles against Francis' neck, smelling his subtle colone. They lie in silence for awhile, in each other's embrace. "I love you, Francis..." Arthur says, growing drowsy and yawning. "Je t'aime aussi...are you sleepy?"

"Yes..." Francis slides his hands beneath Arthur's knees and scoops him up, carrying him like a bride on her wedding day. There are no complaints fired, and Francis carries his tired Englishman to his bedroom, setting him down on the bed and pulling the covers up around him. He walks around to the other side of the bed, slipping beneath the blankets and wraps his arms around Arthur. "Goodnight, cher," he says, and places a kiss on Arthur's lips. "Goodnight..." and they are shortly sound asleep.

* * *

- The Avenue des Champs-Élysées is a busy, bustling route down the heart of Paris. It has many upscale shops and is a popular tourist area, as the Arc de Triomphe is also located on this street.

- The Sacré-Cœur is a beautiful white basilica, and Montmartre is an outdoor market where vendors mostly sell art.

- The Eiffel Tower has two restaurants on the first and second floors. I didn't dine in either myself, but I did go to a small cafe with a friend which is also in the tower. When it gets dark, it lights up gold every hour on the hour, the beacon at the top rotates, and blinking lights will also flash for a short time for 5 minutes.


End file.
